1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal panels; and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel with a light sensor for detecting ambient light, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they are widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and others. Furthermore, LCD devices are often considered to have the potential to completely replace CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors and televisions.
Brightness is an important parameter in evaluating the performance of a display of an LCD device, and is often adjustable to take account of environmental conditions.
Referring to FIG. 9, a typical LCD device 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 11, and a backlight module 12 disposed under the liquid crystal panel 11 for illuminating the liquid crystal panel 11.
Also referring to FIG. 10, the backlight module 12 includes a light source 121, a brightness detector 122, and a control circuit 123. The brightness detector 122 detects a brightness of ambient light of the LCD device 1, generates a corresponding photocurrent, and transmits the photocurrent to the control circuit 123. The control circuit 123 stores a plurality of reference values having a function with photocurrent values. The control circuit 123 calculates a result according to the function of the reference values and the received photocurrent, generates a corresponding voltage signal, and adjusts the brightness of the light source 121 according to the voltage signal. Thereby, brightness of light emitted from the light source 121 is compatible with the brightness of the ambient light.
While the LCD device 1 automatically adjusts the brightness according to the brightness of the ambient light as detailed, the backlight module 12 also includes other components such as a plastic frame, a metal bottom plate, and various optical films. These and other elements complicate the structure and increase the bulk of backlight module 12, and, correspondingly, the LCD device 1.
What is needed, therefore, is a LCD panel to overcome the described limitations, and a display device employing such an LCD panel.